We Didn't Start the Fire
by Susan strong
Summary: Aaliyah-Hazel Eckhart had been raised a hunter, having been taught everything she knew from her father. But when an old friend of her father's goes missing, Aaliyah's father goes searching for him, not before sending her to find his sons. —Bad summary, but hopefully the story makes up for it. Set in season 1.—
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 _While we are mourning the loss of our friend, others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil._ —John Taylor

* * *

Aaliyah-Hazel Eckhart was sitting at the foot of the bed at the sleazy motel she was staying in. She had been on the trail of a werewolf for the last couple days, but she was spending an afternoon trying to relearn the methods of taking one down. Aaliyah spent most of her childhood doing just that—reading up on mythologies and different lore from around the globe to understand their interpretation of it. Aaliyah's father—the only parent she'd known her entire life—had raised her to be the best hunter she could be.

Yes, she hunted the supernatural—the things oblivious people make movies on, write books about, and create comic books for.

Since Aaliyah's been able to walk, she's been taught how to deal with the supernatural, how to handle specialized guns, etc. By the time she was sixteen, she could exorcise evil spirits and demons; when she was twenty she knew what could stop a demon from possessing someone, how to stop demons from entering homes—the list kept going.

For twenty-two years, Aaliyah had been taught how to handle anything supernatural, from destroying a nest of vamps to handling evil spirits and demons.

But the one thing she wasn't ready for was a phone call.

"Hello?" she said carefully.

 _"Allie."_ She sighed; it was her father. _"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to do something for me."_

"Well, it'll have to wait. I'm kind of handling a case right now." Aaliyah closed the book for a moment, her brows knitted together in confusion. Aaliyah and her father had started hunting separately only a couple years ago, so it was a little odd for him to call asking for a favor.

 _"Aaliyah, it's important."_

"Fine, what is it?" she muttered.

 _"Do you remember John?"_

Aaliyah pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, the name _maybe_ sounds familiar."

 _"John Winchester."_

"Winchester. . . ." Aaliyah sighed. The name _did_ sound familiar, the more she thought about it. "Isn't he the John Winchester you hunted with when I was little?"

 _"Yeah. Well, something came up."_

"Something?"

 _"Something."_

"Doesn't explain why you're calling me."

 _"You remember his wife, Mary?"_

Aaliyah tried remembering. She had been relatively young, so anything that involved the Winchesters was only vague little bits. All she remembered—as vague as it was—was her father briefly talking about John or maybe talking _to_ him. There might've been a Mary there.

"I don't really remember," she said.

She heard her father sigh on the other end. _"Listen, I got a voicemail from John saying he may have found a lead on something important. Really important."_

"Dad, can we move this along?" Aaliyah sighed, frustration bubbling in her stomach. "This case. . . ."

 _"You'll be able to finish it once we're done. Once you're done, find John's sons."_

"Sons?" Aaliyah's brows furrowed. "What am I supposed to do with his _sons_?"

 _"Keep an eye on them. I've told John about you the few times we've actually talked—you're a damn good hunter, Allie."_

"Yeah, well. . . .it's the only thing I've ever known."

There was a moment of silence before her father started talking again. _"Find those boys, OK?"_ he sighed. _"Keep an eye on them. The youngest one—Sam, I think that's his name—he's going to Stanford."_

"What about the other?"

 _"He's a hunter, like his father. It'll be harder to find him."_

Aaliyah sighed. "So I'm just babysitting for your friend?"

 _"It's not babysitting."_ There was a sharpness in her father's voice that made Aaliyah purse her lips. _"Aaliyah, there's something big happening and there's a chance it could be linked to those boys, too."_

"Fine, OK, I'll _watch_ them." She scowled.

 _"Make sure you know where the nearest blood bank is, OK?"_ There was a hint of concern in her father's voice.

Her scowl deepened. "Yeah, I know. You'd think I wouldn't have to hear this. . . ."

 _"I want to make sure you don't try anything again."_

"And I won't. It was one mistake, OK?"

 _" One mistake that can blow your damn cover. You think I wanna hear about my only daughter getting killed 'cause she was reckless?"_

"I don't need to be hearing this right now, OK?" Aaliyah snapped. "I get it. I fucked up, no need to keep rubbing it in." Sighing, Aaliyah rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'll check in on the Stanford one. If I can't find the other, then oh well."

 _"Aaliyah. . . ."_

"If one's a hunter, I don't think it'd be wise for me to stick around," Aaliyah said sharply. "I'll keep tabs on him, but don't expect me to stick around for very long."

 _"Fine. If that's what you think is best."_

"It is."

 _"Thanks, Aaliyah."_

"Why are you so worried about them?" she asked after a pause. "I get that John's your friend and everything, but if he's so worried about his kids, why doesn't he check on them?"

 _"I don't know."_

"What're you going to do?"

 _"I'm going to see if I can get in contact with John."_ Her father sighed. _"He was never the same after what happened with Mary. And if he thinks he's onto something big, then you need to make sure nothing happens to those boys, alright?"_

"Nothing will happen to them, calm down."

 _"Good,"_ he sighed. _"I'll try and call you whenever I can. Be careful, Aaliyah."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If this first chapter was weak, I apologize. I also apologize for anyone who came to read and only saw _Chapter 1_ on here. I know it was there, for anyone who wanted to let it be known that it was all they saw, it's just something that happens when I post new stories. It goes away when the chapter's up. As for future updates, it'll look like I reposted the previous chapter, but don't worry, the new chapter will come up in no time! So to let you all know, if it said _Chapter 1_ here instead of an actual chapter, it's just a little setback until the chapter's up; all new future updates will show the previous chapter until the new one's posted. No need for the reminders, I know.**

 **As for this chapter, just leave a review on what you think so far. I did a 'Supernatural' one-shot not too long ago, and like I said in that one-shot, I'm pretty new to this fandom so if you guys could cut me some slack I'd appreciate it. I wouldn't mind some help, either, just in case I get any characters wrong.**

 **Nothing in the 'Supernatural' universe belongs to me. All I own are Aaliyah, the fillers, and any other characters I add to the story.**

 **This is pretty much a multi-chapter story about my OC Aaliyah—who was also in my one-shot—and her adventures with the Winchesters. It's an eventual Sam/OC story, so don't expect any romance right away.**

 **To wrap this author's note up, give me some help with this [like I said before]! I'm new to 'Supernatural', I love the show and I'd love to get some advice on how I can improve this story. Or suggestions, I would love to hear your suggestions.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _I'll remember you though. I remember everyone that leaves._ —Lilo from  Lilo and Stitch

* * *

A string of curses were escaping Aaliyah's lips as she was making her way to California. Because of her father's phone call, she had been delayed in her case. The werewolf _almost_ escaped and she nearly got herself killed trying to take it down. Needless to say, she hadn't been more thrilled to leave.

 _Going through all this bullshit for some guy's kids?_ She scowled deeply. _This better be fucking worth it._

Deciding to block out her bitter thoughts, Aaliyah turned on her CD player, listening to the _Tina Turner_ CD she had in there. If there was one thing that always made Aaliyah calm down a little, it was listening to her collection of 80s music.

Letting out a sigh, Aaliyah tried to get herself comfortable and ready. She had plenty of time until she reached Stanford for the youngest Winchester, and hopefully nothing happened to prevent her from reaching him.

* * *

Spending the rest of the day driving; driving well into the night before going to a rest stop; getting up early to fill up the car and freshen up; getting a quick breakfast before resuming the road trip to Stanford.

Aaliyah had finally entered California around one in the morning that night—since her werewolf hunt had been in a central Arizonan town.

Looking around anxiously, Aaliyah tried figuring out how she'd get her way to Stanford. She had only been to California a small handful of times in her life, and it was never for something like that.

Stopping the car at the nearest little restaurant, Aaliyah went inside and hailed down the first waitress she could find.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me the quickest way to get to Stanford," she said politely. "I'm meeting a friend there and it's kinda my first time over here. . . ."

A surprised look came across the waitress's face. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Aaliyah asked.

"About the fire." The waitress looked a little taken off by Aaliyah's confusion. "There was a fire there last night."

Aaliyah's brows furrowed a little. "A fire?" she said quietly. "I. . . .I didn't hear about that."

"It was pretty bad," the waitress said.

"Well, could you just tell me how to get there," Aaliyah said quickly. "The quickest way to get there."

* * *

By the time Aaliyah made it to the Stanford campus, there was still a bit of an uproar about what happened. Parts of the school had been shut off from students or faculty members, police cars were parked in various parking lots, students were glancing around and murmuring to themselves.

Parking the car and getting out, Aaliyah crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Hey, I'm new to the school here, I heard about a fire last night," Aaliyah said to a passing student, "how'd it happen?"

"It just _happened_ ," she said, glancing around.

"Anyone get hurt?"

"This one girl died—Jess." A solemn look swept across the girl's face. "She was the only one who didn't make it. I just feel bad for her boyfriend—nice guy."

"Who was her boyfriend?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sam Winchester," the girl sighed, a look sweeping across her face. "Really nice guy, kinda cute."

"You know him?" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Not really. I talked to him once or twice." The girl shrugged.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"He left. From what I've heard, he's going on a road trip with his older brother."

Aaliyah felt as if a weight had been dropped in her stomach.

* * *

It had taken a lot of self control to not lose her temper and cause some kind of idiotic scene. Knowing that Sam had run off with his brother to God knows where made her job even more difficult. The only reason she had agreed to check in on them was because her father sounded so certain that there was something going on, that those Winchesters needed to be looked in on. Aaliyah still wasn't sure why their father couldn't do it, but chose not to think too deeply on the matter.

So, Aaliyah managed to maneuver her way through the crowds of students and find the area where the fire had taken place.

Aaliyah took a deep breath—and mixed in with the smell of lingering smoke and burnt whatever else was in there, Aaliyah swore she caught a whiff of something else. Something that wouldn't quite add up in a scene like that.

Aaliyah let out a curse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Seriously, let me know if there's anything I can do to improve this! I'm always up for suggestions. Since 'Supernatural' is still pretty new to me, any kind of suggestion or constructive criticism would be nice. Sam and Dean will be introduced either next chapter or the next couple chapters, I sort of want to figure out how I can write this properly before I go diving into their characters.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers, that's it!**

 **Despite what the summary of this story says, about it being based around season 1, I was also thinking of maybe adding season 2 in, but since I'm only two chapters into this story, I can't say that I'm for sure going to be adding season 2 in. I just want to see how far this story goes before I start to really invest in it. Right now, I'm kind of just tiptoeing through it.**

 **But anyway, that's what I have to say. Let me know what you think.**

 **Again, if you've got suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, etc., leave a review or a PM [thought I'd prefer reviews, since that'll help the story a lot, but whatever you guys prefer].**

 **I'll wrap this up now.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _When I look in at myself, you know. . . .And I see me, I don't like what I see._ —Brian from  The Breakfast Club

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Aaliyah _]_**

Aaliyah-Hazel Eckhart was pissed off. She had wasted too much time at the college, asking students if they had any idea on where Sam Winchester could have possibly gone, but the answers she received were pretty much the same. He was traumatized over his girlfriend's gruesome death and left, possibly even dropping out. A lot of the students she spoke to sounded disappointed, they said he was a really smart guy and really dedicated to his studies. She even managed to talk to some of the Professors, and they were shocked to hear about Sam's disappearance. For some, they summed it up as his way of coping with Jess' death, a few people found it suspicious that he'd just up and leave right after his girlfriend's death.

But Aaliyah decided she'd keep her investigation up for a little while longer before leaving. Any information on the youngest Winchester would be good enough for her.

* * *

"He was such a smart boy," a Professor sighed. Her eyes looked so sad. "Never missed a day of class, always studying and asking questions."

"Did he ever mention having an older brother?" Aaliyah asked.

The Professor, who kindly told Aaliyah to call her Yvette, shook her head solemnly, but there was a hint of slight confusion in her eyes. "He rarely spoke of his family," she said, her gaze almost distant, as if thinking it over. "He was rather secretive on that matter. Like I said, he was always studying, or spending time with that poor girl." The sadness returned in Yvette's eyes. "He was studying to become a lawyer. He would've made a fine one, too."

"Is it possible that he might come back?" Aaliyah asked, keeping note of everything she said.

"I can't say for sure."

Aaliyah nodded, trying to make herself look as sympathetic and distraught as she could. "It's just been so long since I've seen him," she said, shrugging halfheartedly. "I was gonna surprise him but. . . .I didn't know about the fire until I got here. Then I find out he's gone. . . ."

"You said you're his cousin, right?" Yvette asked.

Aaliyah nodded. "We don't get to see each other very often. We're not really a close family, ya know? But Sam and I had a pretty good relationship. We talked every now and again, so. . . ."

Yvette nodded.

"Did he at least tell anyone where he was going?" Aaliyah asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Yvette's solemn expression returned. "He took off so suddenly."

Nodding, Aaliyah gave her best smile before thanking the woman and leaving. She'd have to make one last stop at the college before going on her way.

* * *

She managed to find the nearest computer lab, hoping she'd be in and out with no problems. Sitting at a computer at the farthest end of the room, Aaliyah took a quick look around—none of the students in the room were paying any attention to her. A lot of them were either too distracted by their work or were too busy chatting up with their friends. A frown settled on Aaliyah's face.

Shaking her head, Aaliyah managed to figure out a way to pull up some of the personal information in the school's database and printed out a copy. Making sure to properly erase any evidence of her work, Aaliyah quickly took the information and left the lab.

The quicker Aaliyah could get back on the road, the better off she'd be.

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Sam _]_**

The heaviness continued to weigh heavily on Sam. It was one thing to leave Stanford behind, but it was nothing compared to seeing Jessica. Every time he blinked he saw her face—horrorstruck, almost in disbelief. Then the blood from her wound and the fire. . . .

He should've told her. He should've told her about what he did, what his family did. Maybe then he would've been able to protect her better. She'd be alive still, and maybe he would've been able to. . . .

"You OK?" Dean asked, breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

Clearing his throat a little, Sam nodded quickly. He knew Dean didn't buy it for a minute, but what else was he supposed to do? He was still trying to wrap his mind over everything hat happened.

The life he tried so desperately to avoid—the life that killed his mother and, now, his girlfriend—somehow managed to slink its way back into the ordinary one Sam had built for himself.

Dean, who thought he was doing the right thing coming to his little brother for help, managed to—without meaning to—destroy the one thing of happiness Sam had experienced in a long time.

* * *

 ** _[_ Aaliyah _]_**

It had taken the remainder of the day to search every possible building for the Winchester brothers. Aaliyah was happy that with the information she printed from the school, she got a picture of what Sam looked like. She had to admit he wasn't _too_ bad looking, but that wasn't going to sidetrack her from what she was supposed to do.

So, after checking herself into a motel for the night, Aaliyah let out a frustrated sigh.

 _If his brother's a hunter, then this got a little more complicated._ Sitting on the foot of her bed, Aaliyah buried her face in her hands. _They could've left the state for all I know._

Looking over at her cell phone, placed lazily on the bedside table, Aaliyah considered calling her father. Maybe he'd gathered some more information since the last time they spoke.

Sighing, Aaliyah dialed her father and waited, scowling when she got voicemail.

"Hey, Dad," she sighed. "So I went by Stanford and found out your friend's kid left with his brother. There was a fire that killed his girlfriend. I, uh, also picked up something, ya know? I swear I smelled sulfur, so there's a possibility there's a demon involved." She paused for a moment. "If I know for sure there's a demon, I'll let you know, OK? Just. . . .call me back. If you've got any info, it'd be nice to know, yeah?" She paused again. "Call me back when you get this."

Putting her phone down, Aaliyah swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure if what she picked up at the site of the fire was really sulfur or her smell screwing with her. Given her condition, her senses were a little more heightened than a regular Human's, but that didn't mean she was right about everything 100% of the time.

She stiffened when she felt a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach. Gently gripping her stomach, as if it were to ease the sensation, a solemn frown settled on Aaliyah's face.

There was a reason her father told her to figure out where the closest blood bank was whenever she made it to a new location. And considering how long it'd been since her last feeding, Aaliyah knew she'd be getting close sooner or later. She also knew better than to ignore that gnawing feeling.

So, reluctantly, Aaliyah got up and went back out to her car.

Maybe she'd be more levelheaded afterwards—besides, she always got a little irritable when it came close to that time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry for the lame and agonizingly short chapter! I'm kind of low on my creativeness right now, so if it seems like I didn't really try for this chapter, that's why. Also because I'm still trying to get used to writing a story like this, with a fandom I'm not really accustomed to yet, it's going to take a lot of bad chapters for me to finally get used to everything. But, hopefully, you guys have some suggestions to make this story a little better.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN universe, that all belongs to the creators of the show. All I own are my characters and fillers.**

 **So I've had little time to think but. . . .I was considering maybe, after Aaliyah meets the Winchesters and whatnot, kind of tweaking the way the main storyline of season 1 goes. I'd be putting in some of my own ideas on what kinds of hunts they go on, but when it comes to the main storyline, hunting the Yellow-Eyed Demon and everything, I'd kind of. . . .change it a bit. Only a few things! I wanted to know what you guys thought of it first before I jumped into it. If you've got ideas for that, let me know. I love hearing suggestions.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** _ **3**_

* * *

 _When you grow up, your heart dies._ —Allison from The Breakfast Club

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Aaliyah _]_**

Aaliyah took a moment to look at the blood bag in her hand. Her fingers were drumming anxiously on the steering wheel. She had effortlessly broken into a blood bank and stole one—if she was really feeling hungry, Aaliyah would have taken two, but her last feeding left her not as hungry—and was nearly halfway finished. The one thing Aaliyah just could not stand was that she needed to have blood in order to function properly. If she didn't get her feedings—once a month, maybe a month and a half depending on how good she fed—Aaliyah would become almost like. . . .well, a vampire. The one thing Aaliyah hated the most about herself.

Aaliyah wasn't a complete vampire—only half, on her mother's side. Her father was human. Aaliyah had gained a lot of vampiric traits from her mother—whom Aaliyah had never met—such as the need to live off of blood, retractable fangs, and only _slightly_ heightened senses. But because she had grown up with only her father, a human hunter, she grew up only knowing how to be human, despite her disadvantages. Aaliyah's father, Benjamin, had made it very clear that Aaliyah was more than just some half-vamp freak she saw herself as.

"You're my daughter," Benjamin would say. "You'll always be my daughter. I don't care what you are—all that matters is that you're alive and healthy."

It had become an agreement, though, between Benjamin and his daughter that if Aaliyah were to become a successful hunter—a life she chose on her own—she'd have to keep her half-vamp status a secret and, more than likely, work solo. If she were working with other hunters and her cravings set in, she'd end up dead if anyone caught her.

Sighing, she took another sip from the blood bag, the coppery taste of the blood hitting the back of her throat. The first time she had gotten cravings was when she just hit puberty—Benjamin had kept a journal of every little change Aaliyah went through, just as record—and, needless to say, it was messy. Benjamin downright refused to let his daughter feed directly from a human, so he made his daughter's first feeding come from an animal, more preferably, a cow.

Aaliyah could tell, in detail, just how disgusting cow blood tasted.

If she was going to be completely honest, Aaliyah would gladly tell how she thought _all_ blood tasted disgusting.

But she knew better than to do so.

After taking one last sip from the bag, Aaliyah looked at it with slight disinterest before tossing the empty bag in the back of her car and starting it up.

By the time Aaliyah made it back to the motel, it was well into the night and she was exhausted. After downing the coppery taste that still lingered in her throat with some whiskey, she gathered her pajamas, pulled her platinum hair into a messy ponytail before climbing into bed and instantly falling asleep. She had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

Aaliyah felt herself jump awake when the sound of her cell phone went off. Blinking back the bleariness in her eyes, Aaliyah reached over and fumbled for her phone before she finally got it.

"Hello?" she mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her other hand.

 _"Allie, I got your message."_

A sigh escaped Aaliyah's mouth at the sound of her father's voice. "Good," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Did you find anything on your friend?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered. _"No,"_ he sighed. _"But what is this about demons? You got sulfur?"_

"I think I did." Aaliyah sat up, stretching her back a little. "It smelled an awful lot like sulfur—there was a fire at the college, no one knows how it started."

 _"You said the boys got away from you?"_

Aaliyah sighed. "Yeah. The youngest one decided to go on a 'road trip' with his brother."

There was a frustrated sigh from the other end, making Aaliyah pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration as well.

"I'm still looking for them," she said. "The moment I've got them, I'll let you know, OK?"

 _"Good, Allie,"_ Benjamin sighed. _"I'm sorry for asking this of you."_

"It's fine," Aaliyah sighed. "I'll do my best."

After Benjamin hung up, Aaliyah sighed and leaned forward, rubbing her face in her hands with a deep frown on her face. Throwing off the sheets she climbed out of the bed and, after gathering some clean clothes and getting some toiletries, went to take the quickest shower she'd taken in a long time. Leaving the bathroom in a white tank top with a button-up plaid shirt—left unbuttoned—and some old jean shorts, Aaliyah threw on some socks and shoes before pulling her damp hair into a ponytail.

* * *

By the early afternoon, Aaliyah had all but left California. With no possible sign of the Winchester boys anywhere in the area, she could only assume they'd left the state. Before she left, though, she stopped by a small diner and got herself a small breakfast and some coffee, picking up a local newspaper to check for any paranormal epidemics. The strangest thing that seemed to be happening was news of some of weird deaths happening somewhere in Idaho—something about violent animal attacks that killed three people in the span of a couple days.

 _Possibly something to look into,_ she thought with slight disinterest.

Without thinking more into the topic, Aaliyah turned on her radio and listened to whatever station was on. It kept her distracted, at least for a little while.

Sighing, Aaliyah decided to look into the Idaho attacks. The Winchesters could wait a little longer, right?

* * *

It took a lot longer to get to Idaho than Aaliyah would've liked, but it didn't matter. There was a restlessness bubbling in Aaliyah's stomach and she just had to keep driving. So, by the time she made it to the town where the attacks were happening, some small no-name town, Aaliyah found the nearest motel and made sure to check in. It was well into the night and she'd have to do a little investigation to know what she was up against - which probably meant she'd have to be an FBI agent.

By the next morning, Aaliyah had woken up early, dressed up to fit the roll of an FBI agent—with the proper identification and everything—and left the motel as quickly as possible, making sure to drive as quickly as she could to the police station.

"Agent Cortez, huh?" A policeman looked at the false ID Aaliyah provided and then looked at her in almost scrutiny.

"Yes, sir," she said, forcing a professional tone into her voice. "I just have a few questions I'd like to ask."

The policeman sighed. "It's just an animal attack, not sure why the FBI has to get involved."

"What kind of animal attack do you think killed those people?" Aaliyah asked.

"A bear?" the policeman scoffed. "It was brutal."

Aaliyah nodded. "Do you know the names of the victims?"

Looking at Aaliyah carefully, the policeman let out a sigh and nodded. "Olivia McMahan, Colette Fernandez, and Thomas Gyasi."

Nodding, Aaliyah scribbled down the names in the little notebook she brought with her—for the sake of looking professional and for the benefit of research. "Did the victims know each other?" she asked, looking over the names carefully.

"McMahan and Fernandez were cousins," the policeman said. "Came from a bad family, both of them were locked up for drug charges more than once."

"What about the other one? Thomas?" Aaliyah looked at him.

"Wrong place at the wrong time."

Jotting down a few more things, Aaliyah closed her little notebook and threw a professional smile the officer's way. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be sure to keep in touch."

* * *

After Aaliyah left the station, she sat in her car for a little bit, thinking over what she'd been told. The part of the job where she had to go and interrogate people was her least favorite part; though she found valuable information, part of her just couldn't stand all the questions and having to deal with the sobbing families and friends.

Letting out a sigh, Aaliyah pulled out of the parking lot and decided to dedicate just a couple minutes to look deeper into the victims' backgrounds.

* * *

 ** _[_ Sam _]_**

After dealing with the wendigo in Lost Creek, Sam and Dean had taken a moment to just recover from everything that happened. While Dean seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts, which Sam guessed had to be on the potential whereabouts of their still-missing father, Sam had his mind set on other things. One of them, of course, finding and killing whatever was responsible for the death of Jess, the other one being another case he managed to find.

Sam had managed to snag a local newspaper and do a quick glance not too long before the wendigo showdown.

There had been some gruesome deaths in some small Idaho town. Police tried ruling it as an animal attack, but the deaths seemed too similar, the way Sam saw it. It had potential.

Glancing over at Dean, Sam let out a breathy sigh. "I probably found another case."

Dean's brows furrowed for a moment before he glanced at his little brother. "That was quick."

Sam gave a slight shrug. "We gotta keep busy," he murmured. "Finding Dad, finding Jess' killer, they're important too, but. . . ."

"The case." Dean shot a look Sam's way.

Nodding, Sam tried focusing. "It's in Idaho, just a bit of a drive from here."

"What happened?"

"Three gruesome deaths no one can properly explain," he sighed. "They tried brushing it off as animal attacks."

Thinking it over, Dean nodded slowly. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I should really apologize for the chapter's sloppiness and for the delay. I got sidetracked by responsibilities. College mostly. I'm doing this group project thing as part of my final grade and so far, it doesn't seem to be going well. I just hope you guys know I'm trying my hardest to write this so I kid you not when I say I need your help with this story's progression.**

 **Please, I need all the help I can get with this. When I'm running on such little fumes as I am now, all the help I can get is app** **reciated.**

 **All I own are my characters and the stress of adulthood.**

 **I have a challenge for you reviewers. If I can get at least two meaningful reviews for this chapter, I'll try and update as quickly as possible. Again, two meaningful reviews: no reminders of the same chapter being posted twice, something that can benefit this story in the long run. Leave a review that actually helps me.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, Boys

**Chapter** _ **4**_

* * *

 _You're all puppets, tangled in strings._ —Ultron from  Avengers: Age of Ultron

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Aaliyah _]_**

Aaliyah looked over the notes she'd gathered from the victims' backgrounds. Colette Fernandez and Olivia McMahan were cousins who both, like the officer said, had some background in drugs—cocaine, heroin, marijuana—and were arrested frequently for selling the drugs and for using them. They both came from bad neighborhoods, their parents were no better—McMahan had been in and out of foster care when her parents were arrested for child abuse—but, unfortunately, Thomas Gyasi was just like the cop said, at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Gyasi had immigrated to America only two years prior, having studied at Yale to become a skilled doctor. A neurosurgeon.

Aaliyah had to feel bad for the man. He was only a couple weeks away from graduation, and then he gets killed so brutally.

Letting out a sigh, Aaliyah knew where her next destination would be.

The morgue.

* * *

 ** _[_ Sam _]_**

By the time Sam and Dean made it to the town, they knew they'd have to sport their federal agent uniforms. A case of violent animal attacks occurring in such a short period of time wouldn't seem like much, but Sam was certain he'd find a pattern.

So after checking into a motel and changing into their uniforms, Dean handed his brother the false badge as they made their way to the police station.

A policeman looked at the IDs and frowned deeply. "They called in more people?" he asked confusedly.

"More people?" Dean arched a brow at the policeman.

The cop looked between the men, his brows furrowing. "A young woman," he said. "Came in earlier today asking about the killings. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

"Could you tell us what she looked like?" Sam asked, trying to stop himself from sounding as confused as the policeman.

* * *

 ** _[_ Aaliyah _]_**

"Well, here ya go." The medical officer in charge of the bodies, a woman in her late forties named Tessa, showed Aaliyah the bodies. At least one of them—a young woman with tan skin, black hair, and scabbed over slash marks on her body.

"Seems a little too brutal to be a bear attack," Aaliyah murmured.

Tessa snorted. "That's what they're calling it?" she exclaimed. "They're always chalking it down as a bear attack!"

"You don't think so?" Aaliyah asked.

"I _know_ it's not a bear attack." Tessa's hazel eyes looked at Aaliyah almost sassily. "The wounds are too deep for it to be from a bear, not to mention that it's _way_ too clean. It's almost like whoever attacked these people knew exactly which areas to attack first."

Aaliyah looked at the body carefully. The claw marks were mostly around the neck and chest area. There were no visible bite marks, which wouldn't make much sense if a bear did it.

"Bears aren't commonly found here, are they?" she asked.

"Not in this town." Tessa shook her head. "Sure, we'd have the occasional warning of a bear sighting every now and again, but it's rare."

Aaliyah couldn't help but hum at the thought.

O.O.O.O

After she left the morgue, Aaliyah was going to head to her car when she noticed two young men—if she were going to humor herself, too, she'd also say they weren't too bad looking—climbing out of a car parked across the street from the morgue. They were dressed in professional attire, though the tallest one's hair seemed a little too shaggy for someone who was supposed to be some kind of professional.

Aaliyah couldn't help but notice the familiarity in the tallest one.

Right as she was about to get to her car, she was hailed down by the young men.

"Are you Agent Cortez?" The shorter man, sporting almost hypnotizing green eyes and dirty blonde hair—along with a face Aaliyah couldn't help but think was too pretty—studied Aaliyah carefully.

Aaliyah's eyes narrowed slightly. "I am," she said slowly. "Can I help either of you?" Aaliyah's gaze went to the taller one, who seemed a little more sympathetic to the other one's general attitude.

"We're here on the case of the killings in this town," the taller one said, sounding more sincere.

Aaliyah took a moment to really take in their appearance. Both men looked exhausted, and she couldn't help but notice there was a particular glint in their eyes she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Is that so?" she said slowly.

The tallest one nodded. "When we went by the police station, the policeman we spoke to said he'd already been questioned—by a young woman who looked like you."

"Really?" Aaliyah said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Well, I am here on the killings."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind telling us what you found. . . .," the shorter one started, a smirk playing on his lips.

A sharp look was thrown his way by his partner.

"I'm also working on a kind of. . . .missing persons case, too." Aaliyah looked between the men, the familiarity starting to make sense.

"Missing persons?" The taller one looked at Aaliyah carefully, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah." Aaliyah brushed some of her platinum hair out of her face. "I'm looking for a young man—who, I'm not kidding, looks a lot like you—who attended Stanford. I don't know where he went, though. By the time I got there, he was gone."

The looks on both of their faces gave Aaliyah just the answer she needed.

"Well," she said, "I take it you must be Sam and Dean, then."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If this chapter's sloppy, I apologize. I'm kind of burnt out because I've been studying for finals instead of procrastinating, which is a big improvement for me. If you liked this chapter, I thank you; if you didn't, tell me how I can improve it.**

 **I own nothing in SPN, all I own are my characters and the exhaustion I get from lack of sleep.**

 **Aaliyah found Sam and Dean, what should happen next? Should they finish the case together? Tell me what you think! I'm curious to know what you guys have to say.**

 **Leave a review on ideas or suggestions.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6: Geronimo

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _We all change when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives._ —11th Doctor from Doctor Who

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Dean _]_**

When the eldest Winchester looked at the woman in front of him, he felt a bubble of panic form in the pit of his stomach. How she knew who he and Sam were was something he couldn't understand. He needed to think of something—but the thing was, he was either quick-witted with his remarks or ended up saying some poor insult that ended up making him sound almost idiotic.

Her pale blue eyes looked between him and Sam almost expectantly, like she was egging them on, daring them to do something. Sam looked more mortified than angry. Besides, it wasn't like Sam to go and make a scene in public.

Dean's gaze went back to the woman. She met his gaze for a brief moment before she started talking again.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stand here all day, I would like to finish this case." She arched a brow at the brothers. "Is that OK with either of you?"

"How 'bout we finish it together?" Dean said, an arrogantly sarcastic lilt in his tone.

Her gaze went to his for a moment, as if assessing what he said while carefully looking him over. Something stirred in Dean for a moment—he had to admit she was attractive, but there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on.

It was almost like she was hiding something, and that made Dean trust her even less.

* * *

 ** _[_ Aaliyah _]_**

"I've already got some information on the victims," Aaliyah said, her tone sounding professional. "I was thinking of going to their families next, getting info from them."

"So you're a hunter?" Sam asked, looking at Aaliyah carefully, cautiously.

"Same as you two." Aaliyah tried for a smile. "Well, probably more like your brother than you, right?" She gave Sam an almost apologetic look. Turning slightly, at least so she could still have a look at the Winchester brothers, Aaliyah got her keys out and unlocked her car doors. "You've probably got some questions," she stated.

"You're not wrong about that," Dean muttered. "How the Hell do you know us? Who sent you?"

Aaliyah turned and faced the older Winchester head-on. "How about we save the questions for later, OK?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm staying in at the motel near the edge of town. Once we're done here, _then_ you can interrogate me. Sound fair?"

Sam and Dean shared a look, as if silently talking about it between themselves.

"OK," Sam said, looking back at Aaliyah.

"Good." She smiled at the brothers. "I've got the addresses of the families. Let's get this over with."

O.O.O.O

When the three of them managed to find the first house of one of the victims, they parked their cars across the street and got out.

"Who lives here?" Sam asked.

"Olivia McMahan's family." Aaliyah looked at the brothers. "She's been in and out of foster care. Her parents got arrested for child abuse; she ended up doing drugs. Gets found dead near the outskirts of town with her chest and throat cut up."

"How old was she?" Dean asked.

"Nineteen." The three of them walked to the front door of the house. "She's got an illustrious prison history. Kind of sad, really."

The conversation ended when Sam knocked on the front door. They waited for a moment before shouting could be heard from inside the house and an elderly woman with wild white hair answered, a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Estevez?" Aaliyah asked.

"The Hell do you want?" she hissed, blowing out smoke in their faces.

Sam, Dean, and Aaliyah took out their badges and showed it to the woman.

"We're with the FBI. We're here about Olivia's death." Aaliyah tried for a professional smile. "I'm Agent Cortez, these are my partners."

"Agent Daniels," Dean said.

"Agent Oscars," Sam replied.

A snort came from Estevez before she took a drag from her cigarette. "Yeah, I heard about what happened to her," she muttered, stepping aside to let them in, slamming the door shut behind them. "The damn kid just got out of jail a week before."

"You were watching over Olivia before the time of her death, right?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm her damn grandmother." Estevez's eyes narrowed slightly. "She was in all these foster houses—none of 'em wanted to keep her."

"Did Olivia have any enemies?" Sam asked.

"She hung around all those addicts, 'course she did."

"Was there anyone in particular?" Dean asked, his tone becoming serious.

Estevez thought about it, taking another drag from her cigarette before letting out smoke through her nose. "Some punk named Lars," she muttered. "They were always seen together. I didn't like him."

"Who was Lars to Olivia?" Aaliyah asked.

"An ex boyfriend." Estevez rolled her eyes. "He was the one who got her addicted in the first place."

"When they were dating, aside from the drug use, did you notice anything else that might have come across as strange?" Aaliyah asked.

"Strange how?" Estevez exclaimed.

"Strange noise, smells, maybe a cold spot." Aaliyah looked at the old woman as sternly as she could.

Taking another drag from her cigarette, Estevez took it out of her mouth before blowing out the smoke. "I dunno," she muttered.

"Did you smell anything like sulfur?" Sam asked. Dean had wandered off to investigate the house. "Did you notice cold spots in certain parts of the house?"

"No," she spat.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Estevez," Aaliyah said politely. "We'll keep in touch."

O.O.O.O

As the three of them made their way back to their cars, Dean grabbed Aaliyah's upper arm and turned her so she was facing the brothers. Aaliyah could see the hidden emotions in Dean's eyes, his face holding a burning seriousness.

"Dean. . . .," Sam hissed.

"I want to know how you know us," he growled. "I've been more than patient with you."

"This case isn't finished."

"To Hell with the case," Dean exclaimed. "You said once we were done here we'd go to your motel and have some questions."

Aaliyah studied the older Winchester closely. He may have some cockiness in his attitude—from what she'd gathered so far—but he knew when to be serious.

"Fine," she said. "Follow me to my motel. No weapons, though. I don't work well when I feel threatened."

O.O.O.O

By the time they reached the motel Aaliyah was staying at, she got out of her car and waited for the Winchesters to get out, too. The brothers took a moment to talk to each other before getting out.

"Remember, no weapons, boys," Aaliyah said, pointing at them. "If I so much as see your hands twitch, the conversation's done, got it?"

A look swept across Dean's face.

They followed Aaliyah into her room. When the door was closed and locked, she turned and looked at the two of them, raising he hands for them to continue.

"How do you know us?" Dean exclaimed.

"Anyone who's a hunter knows who the Winchesters are," Aaliyah said, taking a half full bottle of whiskey from her bedside table. "Especially John Winchester. He's got quite the reputation."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"John was good friends with my father once upon a time," Aaliyah said, taking a swig from the bottle. "I don't know what happened—maybe they got into a disagreement on something, or there was a hunt gone wrong—either way they fell out of contact."

"Who was your father?" Sam asked.

"Benjamin Eckhart."

It took Dean a minute and a half to react to the name Aaliyah gave. "You're Ben's daughter?" he asked, sounding almost in disbelief.

"So you know my Dad?" Aaliyah asked.

"I didn't know he had a kid," Dean said firmly. "My Dad talked about him sometimes."

"Well, whether you knew of my existence or not is of no concern of mine," Aaliyah said, taking another drink of the whiskey. "According to my father, my concerns should be on you two." She pointed to Sam and Dean lazily.

"What? Why?" Sam looked at Aaliyah confusedly.

"I guess your father called my father and said something about an important thing," Aaliyah said. "My father's never been good with details. All I know is it's something important and I was sent to check in on you boys."

A look swept across Dean's face. It looked similar to a heartbroken expression. "He. . . .called your father?" he asked.

"That's what I said." Closing the bottle, Aaliyah put it down. "I'm not sure why John doesn't check on you guys himself, but that's a question for another time."

"If we called your father, will he be able to call ours?" Dean exclaimed, taking a step forward.

Aaliyah thought it over. "Well, it depends on how soon my father can call back and whether or not your father wants to be called." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sometimes it take my father a couple days to call back, maybe sooner, other times it may take up to three weeks. It really depends."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Aaliyah felt a pang of pity and sympathy run through her. "I'm sure if I called my father, he could probably try and contact yours. It's just the whole waiting around thing that'll be the issue."

The brothers shared another look, as if silently debating it between themselves.

Sighing, Sam turned and looked at Aaliyah. "That's fine," he said

Aaliyah nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was weak, I've had finals and I'm a little burnt out, if this chapter didn't already present it. Nonetheless, I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Nothing in the SPN fandom is mine, all I own are my characters and the laptop I'm writing on.**

 **Tell me what you think of this! It's important.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	7. Chapter 7: This Sorrowful Life

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _This job. . . .Try to save as many people as you can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But you don't give up._ —Steve Rogers/Captain America in  Captain America: Civil War

* * *

Thankfully, after Aaliyah left a voicemail with her father regarding Dean's request, the three of them were able to leave the motel to finish their—more like Aaliyah's, in her own opinion—investigation of the murders. Since they'd already gone by Olivia's family, they still had Thomas' and Colette's family left.

"Thomas Gyasi?" Sam looked at Aaliyah with a small frown.

"He was found dead just a couple days ago, same wounds in the same place as the other victims'," Aaliyah said, shrugging. "His family is from England. He was visiting them for the weekend."

"What was his deal?" Dean asked.

"He was going to Yale, going to be neurosurgeon," Aaliyah explained. "He was an upstanding citizen. No police records, not even a speeding ticket."

"Then he gets brutally murdered?" Dean exclaimed.

Aaliyah nodded. "I thought, maybe, it could've been a werewolf, but the heart was still in place."

They stood in front of the house Thomas' family lived in. Aaliyah rung the doorbell, the three of them waiting for someone to open the door. After about two or three minutes, the door opened and a young girl answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Taking out her badge, with Sam and Dean following suit, Aaliyah gave the young girl a smile. "We're with the FBI," she said. "We're investigating Thomas' death. Can we come in?"

Looking between the three false badges carefully, the girl sighed and let them in. "You just missed my parents," she announced; her accent was relatively thick. "They're arranging Thomas' funeral, contacting family members."

"Would it be OK if I get your name?" Aaliyah asked, carefully looking around the house before focusing on the girl.

"I'm Georgie," she said. "I'm Thomas' sister."

Aaliyah caught Dean giving Georgie a quick once over; she tried hiding the scowl that wanted to make itself known on her face, but she hid it well behind the professional expression she had on. Georgie had to at least be a year younger than Aaliyah.

"Georgie, could you tell me if your brother had any enemies?" Aaliyah asked.

"Enemies?" she scoffed. "Everyone loved Tom. You'd have to be crazy not to."

"But was there anyone you remember that might have not liked him?" Sam asked, standing next to Aaliyah.

"An old friend, an ex girlfriend?" Aaliyah suggested.

Georgie thought it over. "There was this one girl who fancied him," she said. "They only went on one date, but Thomas said it wouldn't work out, he didn't feel the same way. I heard she didn't take it well."

"What was her name?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sophia Wilkinson," Georgie said. "I'd never forget that name."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Thomas let her down gently," Georgie sighed, "but she got mad. Sophia started following Thomas; and one weekend when he came to visit, she followed him home and started harassing him."

"Do you know where Sophia lives now?" Aaliyah asked.

"She lives in an apartment building not too far from here."

"This may seem a little odd, but did Thomas have any connections to the other victims?" Aaliyah asked.

Georgie's brows furrowed. "The others? No, why?"

"We just need to make sure," Sam said.

"Before Thomas' death, did you notice anything strange going on?" Aaliyah asked.

"Strange how?"

"Weird smells, cold spots somewhere in the home, maybe electrical problems."

"Why would that have anything to do with my brother's death?" Georgie looked between Aaliyah and Sam carefully, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean had wandered off a little, doing a little investigation of his own.

"Just standard questions," Aaliyah said. "We need to rule out a few possibilities."

Georgie nodded, clearing her throat. "No, nothing weird."

"Do you know when your parents will be back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, they left only a couple minutes before you showed up," she said. "It might take a while. Did you want me to leave your number so they'll call?"

"No thank you, Georgie," Aaliyah said, giving a small smile. "We'll come back if we have any more questions."

"We're sorry for your loss," Sam said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

Dean met Aaliyah and Sam at the front door, throwing a slightly apologetic smile Georgie's way before the three of them exited the home.

"I can check out the girl's home," Aaliyah said, looking at the Winchesters.

"I don't think we should leave you alone just yet," Dean said, his face becoming stern. No matter how hard he tried pushing that feeling down, the eldest Winchester brother just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about Aaliyah that didn't add up. Maybe it was just because she knew a few things about him, Sam, and their father and it was making him uneasy; but there was something else. Sure, hunters had their secrets and reasons for not telling them, but Aaliyah was hiding something that Dean wanted to find out. He just couldn't trust her, not after everything that was going on.

"Look, I appreciate you guys sticking it with me, but I have this." Aaliyah threw a dry look Dean's way. "I found you two, that's important."

"Why would your father be so concerned about us anyway?" Sam asked. "I don't even remember him being around."

"Trust me, he knows about you guys," Aaliyah said. "My father and John have a history of hunting together." _At least, that's the impression I'm getting from how my father talks about John._

"Ben's a good hunter," Dean said, looking at his brother, but making sure to keep an eye on Aaliyah, as well. "I've met him a few times, he taught me a few things."

Sam looked down for a moment, as if thinking it over. "What about your mother?" he asked, looking at Aaliyah. "She was OK with this?"

"She ran off after I was born, but if I ever bump into her I'll ask." Aaliyah gave a sarcastic smile. It was a lie—despite Aaliyah having never met her mother, she knew the story behind why the two never met. Benjamin made it very clear that if Aaliyah's mother wanted to stay alive, she'd never contact her daughter. "Look," she sighed, "this is just as weird to me as it is for you. I don't want to be playing babysitter for two grown men; in my opinion, I don't understand why your father doesn't check on you two himself. I don't know what's going on that's so important I need to hunt you two down, but you're here and you're safe. And I'm guessing you might have some more questions."

"We'll stick around until your father calls back," Dean said.

"We can work something out from there," Sam interrupted. "If this really is something important, we need to find out how to stay in contact."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! If it was sloppy/poorly-written, I apologize! I tried writing it the best I could. Let me know if I got Sam or Dean wrong and I'll try and change it the best I can.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN universe. All I own are my characters and the music on my iPod.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	8. Chapter 8: Always Accountable

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _I am not a good man. And I'm not a bad man! I am not a hero. And I'm definitely not a president. And no, I'm not an officer. Do you know what I am? I am an idiot..._ —the 12th Doctor from  Doctor Who

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Aaliyah _]_**

By the time the three of them decided to conclude the investigation of the victims' families, since Dean's impatience on Aaliyah's little knowledge of the Winchester family made it nearly impossible to do so, they decided to stay in the motel and do some private investigation on who could have possibly caused the murders.

Sam had taken out a laptop from a bag he got out of the Impala and started his own research. Dean had taken out a ratty journal, occasionally flipping through it.

Aaliyah had taken out one of her various lore books and started flipping through it. She thought she knew what was causing it, but she couldn't know for sure.

"You think it could be demons?" Sam asked.

"It can't be demons," Aaliyah said. "They wouldn't be able to leave marks like those. It could be hellhounds."

"Hellhounds?" Dean exclaimed.

Aaliyah nodded. "They usually kill humans who've made a deal with a crossroads demon, allowing the human's soul to be taken to Hell. Sometimes hellhounds show up to take demons back to Hell, too."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"How much do you know on this kind of stuff?" Sam asked.

"My father made me read lore like the freaking Bible," Aaliyah snorted. "I've got a lot of lore memorized, but it doesn't hurt to go back to see if there's anything I missed."

A slightly impressed look swept across Sam's face.

"You're thinking it's hellhounds?" Dean asked.

"It's a possibility," Aaliyah said. "I remember Olivia's grandmother saying that Olivia's ex boyfriend was someone she didn't particularly like. We could check him out first."

"The old broad said he's a junkie," Dean exclaimed.

"I know." Aaliyah stood up and started rummaging through her clothes.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to get changed." Getting out some clothes, Aaliyah looked at the Winchesters with an arched brow. "I've gotta have the look down if I'm going to get his trust."

"We don't even know where he is," Sam said, standing up from the small table he was sitting at.

Aaliyah gave a slight, nonchalant shrug. "It's not that hard finding out where addicts are, especially in towns like this," she said. "Just look for the abandoned buildings, the places no one in their right mind would go into. You guys need to learn how to _look_." A smirk came across Aaliyah's face. "Besides, it's not the first time I've done something like this."

* * *

 _ **[**_ **Sam _]_**

Sam watched as Aaliyah shut the bathroom door behind her. She had the confidence that she could extract information from a drug addict. Sam knew for sure he wouldn't be able to do something like that. For one, he'd spent too much time out of the business—he was still trying to get into the pattern of it, despite his lingering reluctance. How Aaliyah could be able to pull the confidence to do something like that was a bit shocking to him.

"I don't like her," Dean said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"What?" The youngest Winchester looked at Dean almost confusedly.

"There's something about her that's not right, man." Dean looked at Sam with a hardened look in his eyes. Sam would've thought Dean would be flirting up a storm with Aaliyah, but when he didn't, that came off as a surprise. "I can't put my finger on it," he muttered irritably.

"She's a hunter," Sam said. "Hunters have their secrets."

"It's not just that," Dean exclaimed. "She's hiding something, Sammy. I can't just sit around and wonder what it is."

"Dean. . . .," Sam sighed.

"You're not getting some vibe from her?" Dean looked at Sam with a pointed look. "There's something not right, and I want to figure out what it is."

"Yeah, there's something a little off about her," Sam said, shrugging, "but I'm not going to do something stupid about it." Sam gave his older brother a pointed look, as if trying to send a silent message to him.

The bathroom door opened and the brothers turned to see Aaliyah walking out wearing old, ripped clothes, which, in some weird way, looked good on her. Aaliyah's platinum blonde hair had been pinned back, and the make-up she put on her face was smudged a little—at least around the eyes.

"How do I look, boys?" she asked, twirling a little.

"Like you'd fit right in," Dean said. Sam threw a look Dean's way.

"That's the plan." Aaliyah gave him a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! If I got the characters wrong in any way, don't hesitate to let me know, OK? I'll change it the best I can.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN franchise. All I own are my characters and the lamp in my room.**

 **If you've got ideas for future updates, leave a review; if you've got ideas for side character pairings, leave a review; if you've got ideas for side cases that they could work on, leave a review.**

 **For a heads up, Aaliyah won't be traveling with the Winchesters all the time. There will be moments where she'll be flying solo, and maybe on occasion Sam or Dean call her over to help them with something they couldn't possibly do on their own. And as for Aaliyah's whole half vamp thing, how should Sam and Dean react to when they finally find out? I won't be revealing that any time soon, I just want to know what you guys think.**

 **Also, here's an early Happy Fourth of July! I work on the Fourth so I highly doubt I'll be updating any new chapters.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
